None.
Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a brake drum cover system to be used in the trucking industry, more specifically, to be mounted in close proximity over the interior side of brake drums used in, but not limited to hopper-bottom style trailers.
The general purpose of the present invention is a brake drum cover system.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided two semicircular plates, including perpendicularly oriented collars, and nut and bolt sets for securing the two plates together over and about an axle housing. Holes are provided to accommodate the axle housing and the S-cam. Another set of holes allows for visual inspection of the brake shoes. There are also provided a plurality of vertical alignment screws which allow the user the ability to properly position and center the brake drum cover in close proximity to the brake drum. The vertical alignment screws also secure the brake drum cover to the axle housing. Finally, there are provided fittings for delivering grease to the S-cam bushings without removing the brake drum cover system.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a two piece design which is easily mounted and removed.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a plurality of vertical alignment screws which afford a snug fit.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a central hole fashioned by opposing radiused semicircular cutouts which accommodates the axle housing.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is hole which accommodates the S-cam of air brakes.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is two different locations for grease fittings to be mounted for the most direct connection.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a remote greasing means for lubricating the S-cam bushings without removing the brake drum cover system.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a brake drum cover system.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means of limiting the amount of dirt or debris from entering the brake drum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brake cover that is easily mounted and removed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means of extending the life of brake drums and shoes, in turn, cutting maintenance costs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means to limit the down-time and D.O.T. enforcement of xe2x80x9cout of servicexe2x80x9dviolations due to brake repairs and replacement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a brake drum cover system which allows the user to grease the brake system without removing the brake drum cover system.